Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to an array substrate and a liquid crystal display.
Liquid crystal displays are currently common flat panel displays, and thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) are the main kind of LCDs. FIG. 1A is a schematic partial top view of showing a conventional array substrate of a TFT-LCD, and FIG. 1B is a schematic partial top view of a single pixel unit in FIG. 1A. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the conventional array substrate comprises: a base substrate 1; data lines 5 and gate lines 2 that are crossed with each other and formed on the base substrate 1; a plurality of pixel units, which are defined by the data lines 5 and the gate lines 2 and arranged into a matrix form. An insulation layer is formed between the gate lines 2 and the data lines 5 to isolate the gate lines 2 and the data lines 5. Each of the pixel units comprises one TFT switch and one pixel electrode 11, and the TFT switch comprise a gate electrode 3, a source electrode 7, a drain electrode 8 and an active layer 6. The gate electrode 3 is connected to one of the gate lines 2, the source electrode 7 is connected to one of the data lines 5, and the drain electrode 8 is connected to the pixel electrode 11. The active layer 6 is formed between the source/drain electrodes 7 and 8 and the gate electrode 3, and a gate insulation layer (not shown) is formed between the gate electrode 3 and the active layer 6. Herein, an overlapping portion of the pixel electrode 11 and a common electrode line 12 forms a storage capacitance Cb, and an overlapping portion of the gate electrode 3 and the source electrode 7 forms a parasitic capacitance Cgs.
As a TFT-LCD with higher image quality and higher resolution is required, the size of a pixel unit of the TFT-LCD becomes smaller and thus, an influence of signal lines, such as a data line and a gate line, in the pixel unit on a pixel electrode is greater. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the data line 5 is located at one side of the pixel unit and between two adjacent pixel units, and the displacement of the data line 5 may unilaterally influence the parasitic capacitance Cgs of each pixel unit.
If one data line is horizontally displaced due to an exposing process in manufacturing, a difference between the coupling capacitances generated due to data lines in two pixel units adjacent to the displaced data line becomes larger, and a difference between the liquid crystal voltages of the two pixel units thus increases, thus a vertical crosstalk difference occurs and a vertical crosstalk is caused. Further, the displacement of the data line also may cause parasitic capacitance between gate electrodes and source electrodes in some pixel units to increase, and the feed-in voltages of the some pixel units are thus increased, which leads to flicker phenomenon.